Padmé Amidala
Padmé Amidala (born Padmé Naberrie and secretly known as Padmé Skywalker) is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe. She first appeared on-screen in the 1999 feature film The Phantom Menace as the young Queen of the planet Naboo. In the subsequent prequel trilogy films, Padmé represents Naboo in the Galactic Senate. She was the secret wife of Anakin Skywalker, the mother of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, and the grandmother of Ben Solo. Background Personality Padmé was well-loved for her kind and self-sacrificing nature - evident in her care and concern for all her people - regardless of their status. She even bore a close relationship with her hand-maidens and unlike many Senators, also maintained contact with her Monarch; Queen Jamillia. From a young age she exhibited great maturity and rarely indulged personal desires, such as romance, denying the affection and attention of Ian Lago, with the reasoning that Naboo needed her more than he did. She was strong-willed and passionate, making her a persuasive and inspirational speaker - a skill which would later reveal itself in her speeches as a Senator - and most especially when she actively opposed the violence related to the Clone Wars. Her firm belief in democracy and genuine care for her people easily won her he the election as Queen of Naboo. Unable to deny her people's needs, she accepted Jamillia's invitation to become Senator after her two terms as Queen ended. Her popularity allowed her to retain several privileges usually restricted to the monarch of Naboo during her time as a Senator - such as allowing her ships to be chrome-plated. Her strong will and self-restraint were an initial stumbling block in her relationship with Anakin Skywalker. She initially blatantly refused to allow any romantic involvement as she felt that a relationship between the two of them would go nowhere and would endanger both of their futures. She saw how difficult it would be, and how greatly it had the potential to ruin both their lives. Thus, though it was not easy for her to accept, she attempted to force Anakin to see her perspective and respect her decision. However, under near-fatal circumstances - when she believed she was about to die - she saw no harm in admitting her true feelings and so expressed her love for Anakin. Upon their unexpected survival - she and Anakin could no longer deny their love. However, once married, and still well-aware of the risks attached, she kept her relationship with Anakin a secret. Due to the nature of their respective positions within the Senate and Jedi Order - lengthy separation periods were unavoidable, and although pained by these long separations, Padmé endured this hardship with silence, patience and strength, knowing and understanding fully their respective responsibilities and the magnitude thereof. She had much faith in Anakin and his celebrated skills, yet still worried for his safety. Her belief in him became even more evident when she began to believe him over the Jedi Order when he told of their manipulations of him to use him as a spy for their own purposes. She was reluctant to even believe Obi-Wan Kenobi, a close friend of theirs, when he told her of Anakin's dark deeds. To reassure herself that what he had said was not true, she traveled to Mustafar to ask Anakin herself. When her husband confirmed her worst nightmares, she still refused to believe that he could not come back to the light and urged him to do so. Even at her death, Padmé continued to have faith in her husband, speaking of the "good" that still resided within him. Many years later, her son would come to manifest this belief, when Darth Vader would turn on his Sith Master in order to save his son and in so doing, would redeem himself. During her reign as Queen and her time serving as a Senator, Padmé presented herself as an advocate for the Gungans, who were among the natives of Naboo. Relations between the humans and Gungans were precarious at best and it was during the duress presented by the invasion of the Trade Federation that Padmé managed to unite the two groups against a common enemy. She and Gungan Boss Nass achieved a level of mutual respect, which she carried even for his successor, Boss Lyonie. Padmé strove ceaselessly to ensure that minority groups, such as the Gungans, would carry a voice in the intergalactic Senate and her constant admirable efforts, in favour of her people, could not be denied. Much like her husband, Anakin, Padmé was rebellious, headstrong, reckless, impulsive, kind, caring, and selfless. She also had a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals; of course, like her husband, she despised lying and deception, from her friends, allies and enemies alike. She was far more forgiving then Anakin, as she quickly forgave people in general, particularly Obi-Wan, for constantly lying to her or deceiving her, although she once lie to Obi-Wan that she was going to end her relationship with Anakin, she would do this on Naboo; this was to prevent him from figuring out that Padmé was going to marry Anakin. Despite this, she was a generally honest person. Physical Appearance Padme is nearly 5.5 feet tall, and slender. Her hair, eyes, and eyebrows are all brown. Padme has fair skin. Abilities *'Expert Markswoman:' Padmé was extremely skilled in utilizing blaster pistols and blaster rifles. *'Expert Pilot:' Padmé was extremely skilled in piloting every type of flying craft. *'High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader/Negotiation:' Padmé was highly intelligent. As the senator and former queen of Naboo, Padmé was an extremely skilled tactician and a very capable leader. She was also extremely skilled in diplomacy and negotiation. *'Multilingual:' Padmé was capable of fluently speaking English, Ithorese, Mon Calamarian, Gran, Gunganese and Rodese. Film Appearances ''The Phantom Menace'' Padmé Amidala makes her first appearance in the prequel The Phantom Menace, released 22 years after A New Hope. Padmé is introduced as the 14-year-old Queen of Naboo, dedicated to ending the planet's occupation by the Trade Federation. She attempts to deal directly with Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray, but he tries to have her assassinated. Padmé escapes with the help of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, but they are forced to land on the desert planet of Tatooine. Padmé, disguised as a handmaiden, meets nine-year-old slave Anakin Skywalker and his mother Shmi Skywalker. Anakin gives her a hand-carved charm on a leather necklace. She witnesses Anakin win his first podrace at the Boonta Eve Classic, which helps secure his freedom. Arriving on Coruscant, Padmé consults with Senator Palpatine, who encourages her to appeal to the Senate to resolve Naboo's dispute with the Trade Federation. He persuades her to make a motion in the Senate to have Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum removed from office, which gets Palpatine elected in his place. She is unaware that Palpatine is actually Darth Sidious, a Sith Lord who is manipulating the Trade Federation in order to take control of the Republic. Padmé returns to Naboo to fight for her planet's freedom, enlisting the aid of Jar Jar Binks' Gungan warriors and having the bodyguard Sabé pose as her. As Sabé attempts a peace deal between Naboo and the Gungans, Padmé intervenes and reveals her true identity. The Gungans agree to help and offer a diversion to lure the droid armies away from the palace. Once in the palace, Padmé's forces are confronted by Darth Maul, who engages Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Padme and her troops proceed to storm the throne room and capture the viceroy, ending the trade blockades of Naboo once and for all. She later attends Qui-Gon's funeral. He was killed by Darth Maul at the hanger's chamber after Obi-Wan was separated from the duel due to one of the laser shields that leads to the chamber. A celebration is held to announce the unity between Naboo and the Gungans. ''Attack of the Clones'' In the second film, set a decade after the Phantom Menace, she represents Naboo in the Galactic Senate after leaving the throne and leads a faction opposed to the Military Creation Act, which would create an army for the Republic, which is threatened by a growing Separatist movement. As she arrives on Coruscant to cast her vote, assassins hired by the Trade Federation make an unsuccessful attempt on her life. Anakin Skywalker, now Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan, is assigned to protect her. Palpatine sends Padmé into hiding on Naboo, where she and Anakin struggle to maintain a platonic relationship despite their obvious mutual attraction. When Anakin has a vision of his mother in danger, Padmé accompanies him to Tatooine in a failed attempt to rescue her from a band of Tusken Raiders. Anakin returns with his mother's body, and tearfully confesses to Padmé that he slaughtered the entire tribe, including the children. Padmé is troubled by what he has done, but nevertheless comforts him, forgiving him for acting upon his emotions. They receive a message from Obi-Wan, who has been captured by Separatist leader Count Dooku on the planet Geonosis, and Nute Gunray is behind of the assassination attempt on Padmé. Padmé and Anakin rush to his aid, only to be captured themselves and condemned to death in a Geonosian coliseum. They declare their love to each other, and are then transported into the arena, where Padme takes on the nexu. However, she and her Jedi friends were saved at the last minute by Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda, who lead an army of Jedi and clone troopers. This battle marks the opening salvo of the Clone Wars. Afterwards, Padmé and Anakin are married in a secret ceremony on Naboo witnessed by the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO. ''Revenge of the Sith'' Padmé Amidala makes her third appearance on film in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, set three years after the events of Attack of the Clones. After Anakin returns from a battle, she informs him that she is pregnant and asks him what they should do. Anakin simply tells her not to worry about it for the time being. Padmé watches with increasing suspicion as Palpatine becomes a dictator, using the Clone Wars to amass vast emergency powers and gain control over the Senate and judiciary. Palpatine later declares martial law, transforming the Republic into the Galactic Empire and naming himself Emperor. As the Senate cheers for Palpatine, Padmé says, "So, this is how liberty dies.. With thunderous applause". After informing Anakin of her pregnancy, Padmé and Anakin both go to Padmé's apartment. Later that night, Padmé begins to detect changes in Anakin after he has dreams about her dying in childbirth. Although she is dismissive of his visions, Anakin's fear for her leads to his conversion to the dark side of the Force; Palpatine corrupts Anakin by promising him the power to prevent Padmé's death and takes him as his Sith apprentice, Darth Vader. After Palpatine seizes absolute power, Obi-Wan informs her that Anakin has become a Sith Lord and killed everyone in the Jedi Temple, including the children. She refuses to believe him, but travels to the volcanic planet Mustafar with Obi-Wan stowed on board her ship to learn if Anakin has indeed turned to the dark side. She confronts him, and begs him to escape Palpatine's grasp and flee with her. However, Vader refuses, instead saying he plans to overthrow Palpatine so they can rule the galaxy together. Padmé recoils in horror, realizing that Obi-Wan had been telling the truth. Nevertheless, she still tries to persuade him to come back. Just then, Obi-Wan emerges from the ship. Vader accuses her of betraying him, and uses the dark side to choke her into unconsciousness. He then accuses Obi-Wan of turning Padme against him, and Obi-Wan insists Anakin has done this himself. After Obi-Wan defeats Vader in the ensuing lightsaber duel, he brings Padmé to Polis Massa, a secret asteroid base. Despite the efforts of medical droids, Padmé dies after giving birth to twins Luke and Leia, having lost the will to live. Her final words are, "Obi-Wan? There's good in him. I know. I know there's...still..." Padmé's corpse, altered to appear still pregnant, is returned to Naboo and given an elaborate funeral ceremony; she is buried with the necklace Anakin made for her when they first met on Tatooine. The twins are separated and hidden from the Empire; Luke is brought to Tatooine to be raised by Anakin's stepbrother Owen and his wife Beru, while Leia is adopted by Bail Organa of Alderaan and raised as a princess. ''Return of the Jedi'' Padme is mentioned when Luke asks Leia if she remembers their mother, to which Leia replies "She was very beautiful, kind but sad", while Luke said he never knew her. Video games ''Disney INFINITY'' Padmé appears as a mission giver in the Twilight of the Republic Play Set for the third game. According to Mathew Solie on Toy Box TV Live, she has "awkward dialog" with Anakin. She can then be unlocked to place in the Toy Box. Disney Parks Padmé appears as a meetable character at Disney's Hollywood Studios during Star Wars Weekends. Relationships Gallery External links *Padmé Amidala on Wookieepedia * Category:Star Wars characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Spouses Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Queens Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Politicians Category:Animated characters Category:Princesses Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Grandparents Category:TV Animation Characters